


Dion

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dion Gerados is immortal. This is his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dion

Hello, my name is Dion Gerados. And boy, do I have a story for you.

I've seen many things: new inventions that revolutionized the world, beginnings and ends of wars, the turn of the century (more times than I can count), etc. I've met many great people, people most only read about in books: Alexander the Great, Leonardo da Vinci, Pope Nicholas I, Plato, Galileo Galilei, Thomas Edison, etc.

You want to know how, don't you? I'm what people call immortal. To be clear, I can't die. At all. I'm not sure if I was always immortal, but once I reached a certain age, I seemed to stop aging. I never looked older.

I was so desperate, so depressed one time; I tested the theory out. I shot myself in the head, point blank. And guess what? I'm still alive and kicking, baby.

I know, I know. My cavalier attitude can be kind of annoying. But with my life, the only thing one can do is laugh it off. Either that, or wallow. There's no way out after all.

You might be thinking how wonderful it is to live always, to never have to worry about death. There's no disease, no violent crime, nothing that can take me out.

It's also very lonely though. I go through all of my life falling in love and watching the person grow old and die from afar. With how long I've been alive, you can only imagine how many people I have loved and watched pass away.

I don't want to ever forget the ones I have loved, so I've been keeping journals. Each time I fall in love, I document the relationship with words and pictures, so I'll always remember, no matter how many centuries pass.

At one time, I was so despondent after losing a lover, I swore off love. No relationship at all. That oath lasted almost 2 ½ centuries. In a lot of ways, it was worst. Definitely lonelier.

To me, a year is just one moment in time. When I walk down the street, feeling particularly sad with the way my life is never-ending, I'll look around at the people walking in the same direction. It may be a trick of the lighting, but they look like blurs to me. And I feel even more alone.

I made the mistake telling a girlfriend the truth one time. It had never come up because I have always left before they realize I don't age. I will watch them from afar, but they never know the truth. But this woman, Alice Hark, was special. I didn't want to say goodbye, didn't want to break her heart. So I told her. At first she didn't believe me, but then I purposely took a bullet to the head. Once again. Cliché, I know, but it was a surefire way to prove the truth.

Alice was never the same. She told me to stay away from her. If I didn't, she'd go to the cops, the press. She told me she never wanted to have anything to do with me ever again. People hate what they don't understand.

It hurt, the rejection, but I really wasn't that surprised. It made me even more certain that it was best kept as a secret.

Lots and Lots of time passed.

It got to be year 4027. Time Travel is now real. Cloning is now legit. There is proof that there is life on other planets, in other solar systems, other galaxies. And I had just watched the funeral of Oscar, my latest lover. I had actually almost considered telling him the truth; he was special. But I remember the disaster of Alice. Although a lot more was accepted now, I didn't think my immortality would be one of those things.

After all this time, nothing had been discovered about immortality, if it was a possibility, and I'm keeping my mouth closed. I don't want to be dissected like a frog in an ancient high school class.

Even so, I'm in awe of the fact that I have not met anyone like me. I haven't met one person who also had the curse of immortality.

That changed. I, along with a group of Earthians, went on a space expedition to the neighboring solar system. They wanted us to go to the planet Fluon.

The government wanted us to begin trade negotiations. Only a handful people from Earth had been to Fluon, so for everyone except the captain, it was a new experience.

Fluon was open to negotiations, but Earth wasn't sure what they'd want or if they were going to be a hostile species. It might have been a suicide mission, but the leaders of Earth didn't care; they just wanted allies.

After landing on Fluon, I saw him. He had long silver hair and looked silky to the touch. His lips were plump and his body was hard. I was instantly drawn to him. My body thrummed with energy, aching to be near him.

When his eyes met mine, I saw they were a light, sky blue color and watched as they roamed my body. This man was interested too.

During initial negotiations, I found out his name was Ashton and he was one of the higher ups. He talked in a very controlled manner and I felt tingles down my spine. When others were doing the talking, he kept looking at me in that unnerving way. I felt like I was being mentally undressed.

When the meeting broke up for the day, Ashton found me in my room. He didn't waste time and we came together in a passionate tangle of limbs. I doze afterwards and when I woke up, Ashton was stroking my hair.

Ashton's deep voice was soothing. "I can't die either." He said, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Imagine my surprise. Not only did I finally meet someone in my predicament, but he somehow knew it to be the truth about me as well.

I locked eyes with Ashton, silently begging him to not be playing some mean joke. His answer was to kiss me with such meaning. I just knew he was telling the truth.

I never did find out how he knew about me, but the whole time that I was on Fluon, whenever we had downtime from the negotiations, Ashton and I were getting to know each other. Not only was my body very responsive to him, but I liked him as a person as well.

It was a sad day when I was forced to say goodbye and he seemed to feel the same way. So much so that he begged me not to go.

"Earth would never allow me to stay." I told him.

"And Fluon would never welcome you permanently." He agreed.

Looking in each other's eyes though, we were determined to be together. Holding hands, we sneaked down to the restricted area. Ashton had clearance thanks to his position on Fluon.

We stole an escape pod since everything we owned that was of any importance to us was always in our personal subspaces. One never knew when they would have to make a hasty retreat. Thankfully both Ashton and I were paranoid. Everything that wasn't with us could be replaced.

We landed a galaxy away; no one knew us. We could be anyone we wanted. It was a fresh start and I had someone to spend eternity with.

At the beginning of our relationship, it wasn't love. It was attraction and mutual understanding. Both of us knew loneliness and neither wanted to keep feeling it. It did evolve into love though. Ashton is my other half, the one who I'm meant to be with. As corny as it may sound, I believe everything in my life, every obstacle and every success I've ever achieved, it was all leading up to my meeting Ashton.

It's been almost seven centuries since we landed in the galaxy the two of us would call home and Ashton and I are still in love, still together. We still crave each other's bodies and there has never been a dull moment between us.

Finally, I have achieved happiness.


End file.
